


Escape

by Nixill (NixillUmbreon), paintingeevee16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixillUmbreon/pseuds/Nixill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingeevee16/pseuds/paintingeevee16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time in the future, Pokémon have developed the resistance to any kind of Poké Ball. Without a way to be captured, Pokémon have mostly rebelled against the humans.  Feeling cornered, the humans attempt to develop shadow pokemon to fight for them. The story follows the lives of two Eevee that have been experimented on in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

CRASH!

Thunder boomed as rain poured down relentlessly from the inky black clouds.

CRASH! SNAP!

Lightning struck a huge Sitrus berry tree causing it to collapse right in front of a fox-like creature trying to run through an opening in the forestry.

"Yiii!" The Eevee let out while steering clear of the obstacle, its caramel-colored fur plastered to its hide from the sheer amount of rainfall coming down, adding another ten pounds to its already 14-pound frame.

Gasping for air, the Eevee looked over its shoulder for its pursuer, not seeing anything freaked it out even further than if its pursuer had even been on its tail.

Trees flew by as the little fox dashed through the forest, no other living being was in sight for miles around.

"I-I'm almost, free!" The Eevee gasped to itself as it continued to run as fast as it could go.

THWACK!

Something collided with the Eevee's left side, sending it skidding over the forrest's muddy floor and directly into one of the many Sitrus trees.

CRACK!

The trunk of the tree split in two as the impact simultaneously broke a few bones. "NGH!" The Eevee grunted before lifting up its head to take in the scene before it.

There, standing ten feet away, stood an identical creature to the one currently injured. Well, almost the same, there were streaks of black on the edges of the collar of cream fur. However, the most prominent feature was the being’s violet eyes that matched the wisps of smoke coming of its body, the eyes seemed to grab and hold your attention while tearing your confidence apart in an instant.

“W-WHY!”  The injured Eevee shouted, “Why are you doing this!!  Don’t you want to escape too!”

Those violet eyes stared emotionlessly at the helpless creature on the floor. Then, as if making a decision, he got into a battle stance and began charging towards the injured creature.

In self-defence, the other Eevee got onto its feet and released a ball of dark energy from its mouth.  The exertion proved to be too much for it as the injured Eevee collapsed immediately after releasing the ball of energy.  The sphere continued on and smacked into a tree, completely missing its intended target.  

Leaves fell down from the excessive shaking of the trunk, they swirled in graceful circles, slicing perfectly through the smoke coming from the purple-eyed Eevee.

Seeing no reaction from the unconscious fox, the purple-eyed Eevee picked the fox up and positioned it on its back using the same smoke coming from its body.

Moving along the way they both had originally come from, the gas-shrouded Eevee portrayed not a single reaction to any of the events that had occurred.  It was simply following its orders,  _Capture the escapee and return to the lab..._

_Leave no survivors._

 


End file.
